1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission system for vehicle in which the rotational torque of a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine is transmitted to a load-side transmission mechanism through a clutch and a fluid transmission means.
2. Description of Background Art
A power transmission system for a vehicle of the above-mentioned type wherein a one-way clutch includes a plurality of sprags for making a locking engagement with an opposite circumferential surface when the rotating speed of an input shaft reaches or exceeds a predetermined value is used as the clutch and in which a torque converter is used as a fluid transmission means is known. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-295867, Paragraphs [0015] and [0016].
In the power transmission system for vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-295867, a kick starter gear train is provided between a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft of a transmission which is a load-side transmission mechanism. In addition, the drive force of a kick starter is inputted to the load-side transmission mechanism.
To prevent transmission of the starting drive force of the kick starter to the drive wheel side, the gear must be shifted to neutral at the time of starting. Thus, there is a room for improvement in operationality.
In addition, the starting drive force of the kick starter is transmitted from the kick starter gear train through the torque converter of the crankshaft and the one-way clutch so as to turn the crankshaft, so that the load is high.